Toon
"Toon" (トゥーン Tūn) is an archetype of cards used by Maximillion Pegasus. Each "Toon" monster is a highly exaggerated cartoon caricature of another monster. All Toon monsters are "Toon" cards—including "Manga Ryu-Ran", because it has 「トゥーン」 in its Japanese name. "Toon Alligator" is the only "Toon" Monster Card that is not also a Toon monster. Origin Playing style The main strategy of a Toon Deck is direct attacks on your opponent. "Toon World" is required for Toons to attack your opponent directly while they have monsters on their side of the field."Toon Table of Contents" can aid you in adding Toon cards to your hand. Since most Toon monsters can be Special Summoned from the hand by their own effect if "Toon World" is present on the field, you can Summon more than one Toon in a turn. Although most of the Level 5 or higher Toon Monsters require Tributes for their Special Summon, as the Tributes are not Tributes for a Tribute Summon, you can Tribute Token Monsters generated from cards like "Scapegoat" and "Fires of Doomsday". Since a lot of the Toon monsters can be Special Summoned when "Toon World" is on the field you can create a big swarm of monsters for a fast Xyz Summon or Summon a Tuner monster for a fast Synchro Summon. "Toon Gemini Elf" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" can maintain hand control, because, while you control "Toon World", their effects will trigger if they launch direct attacks ("Toon Gemini Elf" forces your opponent to discard a random card from their hand, while "Toon Masked Sorcerer" allows you to draw a card if it inflicts Battle Damage). It is also possible to chain a "Emergency Provisions" to your "Toon World", and, in this way, you can "evade" the destruction of your Toon monsters. However, since "Toon World" is now no longer on the field, Class C and D Toons lose their direct attack effects. "Starlight Road" is very useful against mass destruction cards that pose a threat against "Toon World", such as "Mobius the Frost Monarch". "Forbidden Chalice" can also be used to negate the effect of a Toon monster, so it will not be destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed, and it can also negate the Summoning Conditions of Toons, so they can attack during the turn they are Summoned. However, Toons will also lose their direct attack effects. "Book of Moon" can be used to flip a Toon monster face-down and thus saving it from destruction when "Toon World" is destroyed; however, it will need to wait an additional turn to commence an attack. Strengths * The ability to always attack directly unless facing another Toon deck allows the player to inflict large amounts of damage and avoid hard to deal with opposing monsters. * Use "Soul Exchange" for Tributes for Toon monsters, since they cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. * Special Summon a "Toon Mermaid" and Tribute her for a stronger Toon monster. * Using "Phantom Skyblaster" can generate Skyblaster Tokens, which are useful as Tributes for Level 5 and above Toons. "Phantom Skyblaster" also provides further damage with its effect in combination with "Toon Cannon Soldier's" effect, while giving you access to "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" to further protect your "Toon World". * Swarming for fast Tuning, since a lot of the Toon monsters can be Special Summoned when "Toon World" is on the field you can create a big swarm of monsters and Summon a Tuner monster for a fast Synchro Summon * "Vengeful Bog Spirit" can be very useful in a Toon Deck, because, while it will not impair your Toons much (since they cannot attack when they are Summoned anyway), it will impair your opponent greatly. * "Future Visions" can also be included in a Toon Deck, if the Field Spell Zone is not already occupied by "Toon Kingdom", since most Toon monsters are considered Special Summons, which are unaffected by "Future Visions". * "Creature Swap" is also very good in a Toon Deck, because your opponent will be forced to attack your Toon monsters, if you swap a Toon. * "Comic Hand" uses your opponent's monsters against them, which can make up for the lack of removal Toon cards have. Weaknesses * Toon monsters, except "Toon Dark Magician Girl", cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. * Toon monsters are very reliant on "Toon World" and most of them are destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed. ** Cards like "Stardust Dragon", "Dark Bribe", "Card Guard", "Carrierroid" and "Solemn Judgment" can negate card destruction effects. ** If the "Toon World" would leave the field by means other than destruction, such as with "Giant Trunade" or for the cost of "Anteatereatingant", then the Toon monsters are not destroyed. ** If "Toon World" would be destroyed, "Emergency Provisions" can be chained to send it to the graveyard, preventing it from being destroyed. ** "Starlight Road" is very useful against mass destruction cards that pose a threat against "Toon World", such as "Heavy Storm" and "Mobius the Frost Monarch". ** "Book of Moon" can be used to flip a Toon monster face-down and thus saving it from destruction when "Toon World" is destroyed; however, it will need to wait an additional turn to commence an attack. * It is not easy to keep the Toons long enough on the for their Direct attack effect to take effect. "Gravity Bind" is always a good card to stall as it gives your monsters time to 'warm-up' so to speak. But as the Toons are all Level 4 or above "Gravity Bind" may not work as it prevents them from attacking. "Nightmare's Steelcage" may be more useful as it gives you the time to activate your Toon's effect and "Nightmare's Steelcage" leaves the field two Turn's later enabling you to play their Direct attack effect. * "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" can cripple a Toon Deck, as it can negate the activation of "Toon World" or "Toon Kingdom" and prevent its use for the rest of the duel. Including "Trap Stun", "Wiretap", or "Seven Tools of the Bandit" at least in the Side Deck can help prevent this. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes